


Blessed

by vermilion_aura



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: One evening, Dante contemplates on the blessings he's gained.DantexOC





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness gracious. It has been quite some time. I do apologize. Been busy with work plus I've been playing a lot of Pokemon Go (meaning I'm away from my laptop for most of that time). I did manage to sit down and put this little piece together after watching an epic live stream of Dante in action in _Devil May Cry 5_ , which I am super excited for. Since I had yet to actually put a piece involving Dante and Allison with children, this was the perfect opportunity. None of the usual smut in this one for a change, but expect a smutty piece to come since my hype for _Devil May Cry 5_ is through the roof. Enjoy!

The fan above him spun its blades at a steady pace, giving a small, gentle breeze and ruffling his silver locks. He was sitting in his usual spot in his office; leaning back slightly in his chair with his feet propped up on his desk. It had been a peaceful day in the office, and all it would take was a call from Lady, Trish or some other client to call with a new mission to end that peace.

Heading into the evening hours, Dante glanced to his right at the sofa set in the corner. His ice blue eyes found his wife sleeping soundly on the larger sofa in a white cotton tank top, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. A simple sheet covered her up to her waist, and her long, dark chocolate hair spread all over her pillow.

He found it hard to believe that it had been a little over thirty years since they’d been together. Even with their rough start when they first met as teenagers, they bonded over their common pasts and became inseparable. That inseparable bond led to their exchange of vows and three children: a sixteen year-old daughter, a thirteen year-old son and a three month-old daughter, who was sleeping in her crib in the other room. After the birth of their son, they were convinced that two children would be it, and it was a surprise when they discovered that she was pregnant again.

Feeling the pace of his heart pick up, Dante moved his feet away from his desk and stood up from his chair, making his way over to his sleeping wife and kneeling down until he was at eye level with her face. He gently stroked her exposed arm with two of his fingers and then moved to caress her cheek, moving her bangs to the side to get a better look at her face.

Even around her early forties and having carried three children, Allison still looked good. With her long, dark chocolate hair, teal blue eyes, and sweet smile that always greeted him whenever he returned home, she was the embodiment of a goddess. Dante believed that it was fate that brought them together, especially knowing his rotten luck with women. It wasn’t sheer coincidence that brought this wonderful woman into his life, leading to where they were now.

After the loss of his mother and the knowledge of the dark path his brother chose to walk, Dante was certain he would never settle down and start a family. The same was for Allison, having lost her family at a young age and then losing her own brother upon their reunion a decade after his disappearance. As a descendant of the mortal demon hunter that aided his father, danger followed her and her brother like a gloomy shadow. Despite all the tragedy that befell the both of them, the two of them managed to find happiness and solace in each other and the memories they made throughout the years.

She eventually stirred after he caressed her cheek for a while, slowly cracking her teal blue eyes open.

“Did I wake you?”

She shook her head. “It’s okay, honey. I don’t really know what sleeping and resting is anymore after raising three kids.”

He let out a chuckle. “Those words don’t really exist when you’re a parent.”

“That is true.”

She then moved over to make some room. “Why don’t you lie down with me? It is common for a husband to sleep next to his wife.”

Another chuckle escaped his lips; her smart mouth hadn’t changed over the years. Kicking his boots off, Dante began stripping until he was just in his boxers and lied down next to her. Once he was comfortable, Allison snuggled close to him, resting her cheek against his chest. Even after all these years, he still had his sexy, muscular physique.

“How long are the kids going to be away?”

“Close to a week.”

“I didn’t think their trip would last that long.”

“More time to ourselves while our youngest is still a baby.”

“True. Might as well take advantage of it while she’s sound asleep in her room.”

A small smile formed on her lips as she relished in the feeling of being close to him.

“I honestly never thought that I would be married with children. I’m sure you thought the same thing before we met, and look at us now.”

“Honestly, I wouldn’t have it any other way, Allie. This is about as good as it’s going to get for the both of us.”

He began stroking her long, dark locks with his fingers, inhaling the faint scent of apples.

“If I had one more night to live, I would want to spend it with you, Dante. I would want my last night spent in passion with the man I chose to spend eternity with.”

A small chill tore through her spine when she felt his hand move down to stroke her thigh.

“Then let’s treat tonight as if it were that night while our little baby is sleeping.”

Following those words, he sealed his lips against hers in a kiss before rolling over to get on top of her, and it wasn’t long before they were lost in each other for the whole night.

_____________________

He was lying on his side with his arm propped up on the pillow, watching Allison sleep. The sheet covered her up to her chest, and she was lying on her side with her arm underneath her pillow for support. She had fallen asleep immediately after the conclusion of their sexual romp, and despite having relaxed, Dante couldn’t bring himself to sleep. It was probably because he liked watching her sleep; the sight of her asleep never ceased to fascinate him.

He still found it puzzling as to how the fates brought him to her. Whatever it was, they pulled the strings well. With her, his three children and the friends he acquired over the years, his life reached the completion he had been looking for after his mother’s passing. Getting close to her, Dante wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled to him, burying her face in his chest, and with a gentle kiss on the top of her head, Dante began succumbing to sleep, but not before he heard her mutter something.

“I love you, Dante.”

He barely managed to catch it, and then whispered something before going to sleep.

“I love you too, Allie. You and our kids mean everything to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice little switch from the usual smut I write in regards to the _Devil May Cry_ fandom. Once again, expect a new smutty piece in the near future involving Dante (will need to mess around with ideas). So, be on the lookout. Due to my playing so much Pokemon Go, I really haven't had a chance to sit down and put together more projects. I should be able to work around that and make myself sit down, because I really need to after all the laps I've been walking for the past two weeks. Check back!


End file.
